


thank you for the good ol’ days (they’re happening right now)

by gingergenower



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post 2x20, is it fluff or crack?? lemme know in the comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Magnus tells Alec one of his secrets.





	thank you for the good ol’ days (they’re happening right now)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [Lost Boys Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gwJeCRcDeY) by Computer Games
> 
> timeline: 2x20 ends, they go home, they have sexyfun times, my fic begins. GO

‘By the way, I do have something to confess. If we’re going to be completely transparent with each other.’

Neither of them have completely recovered, side by side and flat on their backs on the bed, trying to get their breath back. Magnus glances across at Alec, who squints back at him, hair dishevelled and a little confused. He looks beautiful.

‘What?’

‘Do you remember when Jace took the Mortal Cup?’

Alec doesn’t react for a couple of seconds, then he looks back at the ceiling and rubs both hands over his face. ‘A minute ago I couldn’t remember my _name_.’

‘Do you remember it or not?’ It had been more intense, promises in every touch of Magnus’ fingers and worship in the way Alec whimpered, so Magnus smiles despite himself as he asks the question.

‘Yeah, sure, I remember it.’

‘I helped him steal your stele so he could.’

At least Alec doesn’t look angry. ‘You did?’

‘Yes.’

‘Why?’

‘He made the compelling argument you were no longer capable of good decision-making,’ Magnus says, closing his eyes and relaxing into his pillows.

Sounding irritated, Alec says, ‘I made good decisions.’

‘You were engaged to a woman at the time, my darling.’

‘…right. There was that.’

Magnus snorts, and Alec laughs too, stretching out and yawning. Then, he freezes.

‘Wait. Not having the Mortal Cup is the reason Izzy got in trouble with the Clave.’ Magnus tenses, but Alec sits up, suddenly delighted, pointing an accusing finger at Magnus. ‘We didn’t owe you any fees, it was your fault! This is me formally claiming my bow back.’

Grinning, Magnus bats his hand away. ‘A deal’s a deal, regardless of outlying factors.’

‘No, I didn’t owe you payment, you owed us for getting her in that mess in the first place. You don’t _get_ any fees. That bow’s mine.’

Alec’s half-joking, half-not, and the rare moments when he’s so playfully happy are perhaps the most precious, so Magnus doesn’t concede. ‘I’ll take it whenever I decide it’ll look pretty on my wall.’

‘You will not.’

‘I assure you, I will. I’ve been thinking of redecorating the spare bedroom for a few weeks now-’

‘No.’

‘Perhaps on the wall to the left-’

‘ _No_ ,’ Alec says, drawing the word out in a whine and rolling on his side to glare at Magnus. ‘It’s mine.’

Magnus considers him, trying not to laugh.  ‘I’ll do you another deal.’

‘I’m listening.’

‘Your bow for a kiss.’

Rolling his eyes and grumbling about having to move, Alec shifts his weight onto his elbows and kisses Magnus, sweet and short. ‘There.’ He flops back into the pillows, and Magnus grins.

‘I love you.’

Alec only says it seriously, so he turns and looks Magnus in the eye before he answers. ‘I love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> see this is the kind of Quality Fluffy Bullshit™ I want to be writing


End file.
